THE BET
by Swanangel15
Summary: It’s where Sasuke won a bet with Naruto and Naruto has to do something very embarrassing, which is also quite enjoyable.


Hi. This is my very first story, so I hope you like it. It's where Sasuke won a bet with Naruto and Naruto has to do something very embarrassing, which is also quite enjoyable.

**Naruto:** How embarrassing is this thing I have to do?

**Swanangel15: **Not telling

**Sasuke:** And what do you mean by it being quite enjoyable

**Swanangel15:** Well (whispers in Sasuke's ears)

**Sasuke:** (Nose bleed) So that's what you meant (watches Naruto with a smirk)

**Naruto: **What (both watches him with smirk) WHAT???????

**Swanagel15:** You'll see, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (Which totally sucks)

**THE BET**

'When I get my hand on him he's sooooo gonna be sorry that he disappeared on me' thought Sasuke as he was frantically searching the village for his blond (yes his blond) haired dobe.

FLASH BACK

Team 7 had a day off today, so Kakashi was off somewhere with his 'dolphin' while Sakura was with Ino and he didn't know where Naruto was, which sotta was irritating. Sasuke was being run down by his nightmares (his fan girls), when he felt a familiar chakra pattern and teleported to where he felt it.

Naruto was on the training grounds 'doing what else training'. Naruto was wearing, surprisingly, his black undershirt with his usual orange pants; his orange jacket was thrown on the ground some feet away from him. Sasuke watched Naruto's movements with lust fill eyes. The way his firm body moved with each of his kicks and punches, the sweat that was trickling down his face, Sasuke was practically drooling on himself.

Naruto looked so hot that Sasuke just wanted to jump him right then and there not caring if someone came and caught them. Sasuke always wanted to know how it felt to fock Naruto. He imagined that Naruto would be tight and hot. Sasuke could feel his cock hardened with that thought.

Naruto stopped to take a breather, when he noticed Sasuke watching him.

'Oye, teme, what the fock are you staring at? asked Naruto

Sasuke was roughly brought out of his daydreaming by Naruto's loud outburst.

'Nothing much, dobe.'

'What you say teme!'

'Hn'

'I'm gonna kick your ass teme, believe it'

'You could try usuratonkachi'

'Focking asshole, I'll show you, lets spar if I win, you have to buy me ramen for a month'

'And if I win'

'I'll do anything you want me to do for a month'

'Anything'

'Anything'

'You promise'

'Believe it"

Sasuke smirked evilly, Naruto didn't realise what he just got himself into. Two hours later and Naruto was on his back on the ground with Sasuke straddling him, they were both panting loudly and exhausted.

Naruto glared at him, Sasuke just smirked and leaned down to Naruto and whispered in his ears, 'I win, now you have to do whatever I want you to do', a shiver went through Naruto's body at the feeling of Sasuke's breath on his ear. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's earlobe making the boy moan.

'Teme, what are you going' Naruto practically squeaked

'What does it look like I'm doing, Na-ru-to' breathed out Sasuke.

Sasuke started to nibble on Naruto's throat, liking the way that Naruto's breath caught, he looked down at the person who plagued his mind whole day and his dreams at night. Naruto was panting softly, his lips were parted and Sasuke couldn't help himself, he lowered his head and kissed those luscious lips.

Naruto's lips was intoxicating, it felt like he was kissing a barbed wire fence. The kiss was that powerful and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it. He bit down harshly on Naruto's bottom lip which caused Naruto to gasped and Sasuke took that opportunity to push his tongue into his wet heat. Sasuke groaned at the taste of Naruto. He tasted like honey and ramen, usually he didn't like ramen that much but mixed with Naruto, the taste was delicious.

Naruto seemed to snap out of his shock then, he started to push against Sasuke for freedom. Sasuke groaned in protest and tightened his hold on Naruto. Suddenly, he felt his back hit the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw his blond furiously wiping his lips, Naruto then yelled and called him a bastard and punched him hard, knocking him out cold.

When Sasuke came through, he was still on the training ground but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He got up angrily and went in search of his prise, Naruto doing anything for him for a month, maybe more, IN BED.

END FLASH BACK

The day was almost over and still no sign of Naruto, he must have hidden his chakra pattern cause he couldn't sense it anywhere. Sasuke was getting irritated and was about to burn Konoha to the ground for his dobe when he felt it, Naruto's chakra, he was off in a flash.

He arrived at Naruto's apartment and could of smack his own head for not realising that Naruto would hide in his apartment, Naruto was an idiot after all, a vey sexy idiot he might add.

Sasuke flung open the door and walked in. Naruto was just about to go to bed when he burst into the room. He was only wearing a pear of orange boxes. Sasuke was transfixed as his eyes roamed over Naruto's well toned stomach, his rock hard abs, his pink nipples that hardened by the cold air that came through the opened door, his strong jaw, luscious lips and the most beautiful blue eyes that put the sky and the sea to shame. He just wanted to fock him right now.

Naruto glared at him. 'Hey bastard, get the fock out of my house, before I kick you out'

Sasuke glared the infamous Uchiha glare at him and answered calmly

'Where you trying to get out of the bet by running away, dobe'

'No, I was running away because you were acting weird and kissing me'

'That was my prise, you doing anything that I wanted for a month'

'No, that was you KISSING me, you focking retard, so just go away, I need to sleep.'

'Maybe I should explain in detail what you would be doing for me for the month, dobe.'

'Yeah, and what is that'

'You doing whatever I want IN BED, I rather it lasted longer, but if a month is what I'll get I'll take it gladly'

Naruto was staring at him speechless, and Sasuke took this opportunity to grab Naruto in his arms and kiss him. The feeling was just as incredible as the last time, he licked those lips seeking entrance and Naruto hesitantly parted his lips and Sasuke drove in, exploring Naruto's wet carven and dear Karma he couldn't get enough of it, all that was going through his head was MORE.

Naruto pushed against Sasuke, breaking free of the kiss.

'What the fock teme, when I made that bet, I wasn't implying to this'

'Hn, You said anything remember' Sasuke whispered whilst exploring Naruto's neck.

'Why this, it's embarrassing. Can't you like make me clean your house for you or something'

'No, this is one of the things that I mostly want from you and I'm gonna have it, whether you want to or not.'

Sasuke started kissing Naruto's neck, making him moan in the process. Sasuke smirked and whispered against his shin

'So here's the deal dobe. I've always wanted to know what it feels like to be deep inside you, focking your brains out, to have you screaming my name every time I thrust into you, to have you whimpering beneath me and crying out for more.' Naruto moaned loudly with the mental image that Sasuke had planted into his mind. 'You finally gave me the change to, even if it is for a month, and I plan to make the best of it, so do as I say and LET ME FOCK YOU!"

Naruto gave a startled cry as Sasuke threw him on his bed; he didn't even have time to react before Sasuke jumped on him, slamming his lips to Naruto's groaning out loud. After a while Sasuke felt Naruto slip his hands into his silky smooth black hair and kissed him back with a passion, Sasuke was shocked to feel the dobe's tongue battling with his for dominance but he wasn't having any of that and pushed Naruto's tongue back in his mouth and sucked on it hard. Naruto gave out a very sexy growl which made Sasuke smirk.

He broke the kiss to attach himself to Naruto's neck, sucking hard, leaving red marks on Naruto's skin. Naruto cried out when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his nipple, circling and sucking on it then he turned his attention to the other one as well, Naruto was clutching onto his head, moaning loudly. He made a trail of kisses down Naruto's torso, sticking his tongue into Naruto's navel before going lower.

There was a huge dent in Naruto's draws and Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation, he removed Naruto's boxers and watched as his thick cock was exposed. Sasuke grabbed it at the base and started stroking the shaft, loving the way Naruto arched off the bed. He lowered his head to the tip and breathed on it, Naruto groaned, and he gave a lick to the tip making Naruto cry out in pleasure.

Naruto was wittering and moaning as Sasuke continued to tease him, making Naruto groan in impatience.

'Sasu uumm ah' groaned Naruto

Sasuke smirked and took the tip of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around then engulfing Naruto's whole cock down his throat. Naruto screamed and started to jerk his hips, but Sasuke pinned the blonds' hips down and started bobbing his head up and down, moaning around the member down his throat. Sasuke enjoyed the salty taste and the moans and groans of Naruto, and when he felt Naruto balls tightened signalling his climax, he stopped, making the blond groan in protest.

'Sasukeeee' Naruto moaned in protest

'Not yet dobe, I want you to cum when I'm balls deep in you'

Sasuke climbed back up Naruto and watched him. His eyes were lidded and filled with lust, his toffee coloured skin was flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat and his lips were set in a cute pout. Sasuke growled deep in his throat and attacked those lips while his hands were busy exploring the wonderful body beneath him.

He quickly got out of his clothes and couldn't help the purr that came out his mouth when he finally had skin to skin contact with his dobe. Sasuke took a bottle of lube, which he always carried (hey, a man can dream can he) from his pants pocket, squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and inserted one into Naruto's puckered hole. Naruto cringed at the odd feeling of Sasuke's finger inside of him, another one was inserted stretching him, when the third one was inserted, he cried out in pain.

Sasuke leaned over him, whispering comforting words while he slowly stretched him, he was moving around his fingers and caressed a soft spot in Naruto .

'Gods Sasuke (pant), what are you focking (pant) doing to me, (pant) that's feels so good'

Sasuke smirked and continued abusing Naruto's prostate, with each jab of his fingers, Naruto shuttered with his mouth hanging open, moaning uncontrollably.

'Ohh....... Sasuke........more....I.......need......more' whispered a breathless Naruto

Sasuke's dick twitched at the innocent conviction and quickly rubbed his shaft with the lube and replaced his fingers with his cock. He slowly started to push it in, he groaned low in his throat at the incredible feeling of his cock being encase in the tight heat of Naruto.

Naruto winced at the foreign object that was being pushed into him; it was way bigger than the three fingers that were in him. Sasuke, seeing his distress pumped Naruto's shaft to distract him from the pain. As Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure, he sheathed himself all the way inside the moist heat, letting out a loud moan. He stayed still, giving Naruto time to adjust to him.

'Move your ass teme'

He didn't need any more encouragement. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He flung his head back at the wonderful feeling of being inside Naruto. None of his dreams could ever compare to the feel of the real thing. He set a slow pace cause he didn't want to hurt his blond but Naruto seemed to have a different idea.

'Ha ha ha, faster teme, faster'

Sasuke control snapped and he slammed into Naruto relentlessly, causing the blond beneath him to cry out his name. He grabbed Naruto from under his thighs and lifted it towards his stomach, which exposed everything to Sasuke's viewing pleasure. Naruto's erection was standing proudly between his legs and he could see how his dick was moving in and out of Naruto, it turned him on making him jackhammer into Naruto.

'You're so focking tight Naruto. You feel so good, so very good'

Naruto was making the most sexiest noise, and it drove him wild. In, out, in, out, it was a fast tempo that was created. The room was filled with skin slapping against skin and loud moaning and groaning. Both were close to the edge. Sasuke let go of Naruto's legs, which immediately latched on around his hips, as he leaned towards Naruto and kissed him. His tongue, mimicking the movements of his hips, after a while they broke apart for air and he latched on to Naruto's neck sucking and biting the flesh there and started fisting his blond erection

'SASUKE'

Naruto cried out as he came between their joined bodies. Feeling the already tight passage spamming around him was too much for the Uchiha, he bit down harshly into Naruto's neck shooting his seed inside the younger boy.

Both boys lay panting, covered in sweat. Sasuke never wanted to leave, this was the most peaceful he ever felt. He leaned up and watched Naruto, his eyes were still passion glazed and his lips were trembling and Sasuke kissed those lips slowly, savouring the taste.

'Get your rest while you can dobe, because in the next ten minutes, I'm gonna fock you again'

'WHATTTTTTTTT' screamed Naruto

END

**Sasuke:** That was totally awesome, but why a month, why not forever

**Swanangel15:** Well there might be a second chapter, if I get some good reviews

**Sasuke: **Please review or I'll let my brother come to your house and murder your family

**Swanangel15:** Sasuke, I don't think people would review with that attitude

**Sasuke:** Oh, Please review with a hot and sexy dobe on top

**Swanangel15:** Ok, that was weird. Hey, where's Naruto

**Sasuke:** Oh, he can't walk so he's still in bed.

**Swanangel15:** Maybe I should go and cheer him up

**Sasuke: **No need, I'm going over in about ten minutes

**Swanangel15:** (sweat drops) Hope Naruto can walk after this, so don't be to mean if you don't like it, and yes, there might be a next chapter. It all depends on the reviews I receive. So Ja ne


End file.
